High School Life
by MRMenaMRM
Summary: Erasa's gotta plan, she's your typical matchmaker. But what'll happen when Videl tries to play her game? Can unexpected turn of events lead them into the arms of their "matchmak-ie"? Possible GohanXErasa & VidelXSharpner outcomes. *Rated M* Only for language!
1. High School Life

**Hello, my fellow readers! Welcome to what was previously known as "Talent Show" now called ****"High School Life." I think it'd be a better title because well Gohan is going to high school which those of you may know high school is pure drama, fights, relationships, friendships and so on. This is my last and final attempt with re writing because I'm sure I've pieced it all together. You all may even recieve a monthly update! I hope you enjoy this so lets get on with, High School Life.**

* * *

><p><strong>High School Life<strong>

It was a suprisingly bright and warm morning, being it was the middle of December. The world was simply at peace. That was until, "Move Bitch! Get out ma seat, get out ma seat, ge-get out ma seat, move bitch!" Sharpner sang along to the music he had blasting in his ears. He bumped his hip hard into the nerd, who was sitting in his chair. Sitting down, still mumbling the lyrics he growled at the boy on the floor and watched as he scurried away. "Haha, Oh hey Videl."

To the right of Sharpner sat Videl, she was wearing a loose fitting green sweater with black skinny jeans and combat boots. The weather in Satan city would often change from warm to below freezing, it was as bipolar as the crime fighter who protected it from criminals. "Wow. You're a bigger ass than you were yesterday." said Videl.

"Not True. But hey it's nice to know you check out my ass, Videl." He replied winking while removing his earphones.

"Seriously Sharpner? Class hasn't even started yet and you're already hitting on me. Doesn't it get tiring?" She questioned rubbing some sleep out of her eyes when she yawned. "Kami knows I am."

"Really, Vi? Your talking to me here. I never get tired of you babe." He grinned at the girl, much like our favorite Demi- Saiyan who wasn't there at the moment but normally sat three seats down.

"That's an old one Sharpie. You'll eventually get bored and move on. You know what, you keep doing that." Videl laughed at her lame attempt to joke. "Any idea where Erasa is? She's usually here before me."

"Nah, what about Gohan?" The blonde questioned back.

"So you do know how to use his name. I thought it was 'nerd-boy', 'brains' or 'rice-boy'. Are you actually taking up the chance to make nice? I'm so proud of you." The girls voice was clearly laced with sarcasm, but genuine none the less. Over the week from meeting Gohan, Videl and Sharpner were both harsh on him. Videl only wanted to know his secrets. Sharpner on the other hand was just un-excepting of him. Gohan had gained too much of Videls attention with just one look. What could other things lead up to?

The blonde haired boy was jealous, could you blame him? Not really. "Eh, don't make me go back on my decision, Videl." Sharpner had an image to keep up with so not even around Videl would he act like himself.

"Very noble of you, Sharpner. Although it was fun chasing him around. I can't honestly tell if he's hiding something or not. Maybe it's all I'm my head. I need to relax and keep my coo-" Just as she was about to get somewhere, Videl was cut off by a happy Erasa. The bubbly girls heeled boots made a clicking noise as they connected with the floor and grew louder as she approached her two friends.

"Hey buddies! How y'all fine people doing this morning?" Erasa asked, putting her bag down as she sat down facing her friends. The blonde was dressed in a pink lace dressed with a long sleeved black cardigan thrown over.

The two replied with an 'ok'.

"Did you guys hear? The Goldfighter is literally all over the news." Erasa unzipped her bag and held out the newspaper, which Videl snatched out of her hand.

"The Golden fighter, next best thing since Videl Satan. Only ten times better! Agh! I'm super happy he's helping a lot with the city and all, but-" The girl grew infuriated as she read the article.

"He's stealing your thunder?" Erasa implied raising a brow questionably.

"Who heard thunder? I heard it was clear skies today." The three looked over to the source of the voice. Gohan was taking out a notebook from his backpack when he waved at his new-ish friends.

"Not literally, Gohan. It appears that the Goldfighter is the main hot-shot of the media today. In other words, he is stealing Videls spot light. Here take a look. There's even a picture." Erasa said.

"What? No way!" Gohan and Videl questioned in unison. The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Wait, why do you care Gohan?" The girl questioned, her tone was playful but hinted curiousity. Typical Videl.

"Well after a week of not getting his picture. It just surprised me that they could get one at all. Heard he was fast on his feet." Gohan replied, nervously rubbing his neck as he did.

"More like on air. The dudes fast to take flight, literally. Makes you question whether the fighters back in the old martial art tournaments were the real deal." Sharpner of course threw that in, he always admired those fighters from back in the day they inspired him to become a better fighter, and same goes for Videl. Although, the Cell Games about seven years ago made everyone think otherwise, thanks to Hurcule Satan. That man ruined all those old fighters reputations, and he also happens to be Videls father

Hercules dojo is where Sharpner trained to become a good fighter and he was proud at how much he's accomplished. His long hair made him almost appear feminine, despite the bulging muscles. The young man is somewhat of a jock, a popular kid who kinda had it all. Except the heart of the girl he liked.

Despite being one of the best male fighters down at the gym, he knew that somewhere there were people greater than that. An event that went down in history, the Cell Games, proved that. His mind was haunted by the memories of the mysterious fighters there that day. He had a feeling they were not the phonies Hercule made them out to be. But the world had nothing else to believe because Mr. Satan had been the one to put an end to Cell.

Thoughts like these were purged from his mind for the moment, his focus was now on Gohan Son. Sharpner was thinking up ideas to sabotage the friendship he and Videl were creating. She was his, well in his own world she was. He continued to listen to the music that was still playing on his device, all while paying close attention to his friends conversation.

"Not to mention how he avoids me. He clearly knows who I am, but I have not seen or talked to him once. What a coward! Afraid to go one on one with Videl Satan. I'm not mad at him it just bugs me how he's doing my job _alone_. I would love to help if he let me. After all this is my damn city! Once I get the chief of polices' call everything is always taken care of." Videl said as she slumped down in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest._  
><em>

"He's probably too nervous to confront such a beautiful young woman, Vi." Erasa commented, nice as always.

"More like tomboy, the only beautiful young lady here is you, Rasa." Videl replied smiling at her best friend.

Erasa looked at her friend in bewilderment. "I'm only saying the truth Videl! What do you think Gohan?" She asked the boy who had been trying to avoid them. Being around his mother AND Bulma taught him not to intervene on any type of women interaction, so naturally he attempted to do the same with Videl and Erasa_. 'I seriously don't want to deal with a tounge lashing, my poor ears.'_ Gohan thought, unaware he was holding his ears and shaking his head.

"Um... V- videls ve-ry bea-pretty." A very unclear reply was spoken by the bright faced Gohan. He looked like a tomato. A cute one though.

"Just pretty, Gohan?" The blonde questioned winking at Gohan.

Videl rolled her eyes at her friend so she saved Gohan from further embarrassment. "Stop torturing the boy Erasa."

Sharpner was about to say something but at that moment their teacher, Mrs Chang walked in. Mrs Chang was light complected and had dark curly brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. She was around her thirties, she had a pretty face but her eyes almost always had bags under them. She had a rocky relationship with her husband of six years, who she had birthed a three year old son from. She was always cranky, which unintentionally led to her taking her anger out on her class.

"Morning class, sorry I'm late. I got caught up in something." A frown was etched on her face, in clear view for the students in the front row.

A jock below was being anything but oblivious when he spoke of the delicate topic Mrs Chang tried to avoid. Although, she normally brought it upon herself. She always talked about her fights with her husband, so much that it was annoying. "Wow Miss couldn't you like just make up with your man already?"

"Yeah, usually the sex is good. But you being you, eh." Another student said as he and his friends snickered. They all stopped when they heard skin connect with wood. They looked back to see Videl, a scowl plasted right on her face.

"Would you all just stop! Mrs Chang obviously doesn't deserve any of your rude ass comments! So shut the hell up!" Videl shouted getting a few 'eeps' from the cheerleaders and the guys putting their heads down in shame. Videl was clearly someone they never wanted to mess with.

"Are you kidding?! I have to deal with your sassy mouth again today, Ms Satan?" Shouted the woman below.

"No." Replied Videl. This normally happened every day, Jocks would mock Mrs Chang, Videl would defend her, and Videl always got yelled at. '_I question why I try anymore.'_ Thought Videl.

"Good. Any way as most of you know the annual Talent Show is coming up! And as for your behavior..." She stopped looking up at the four who just smiled innocently. "You all have to take part in the show. One way or another."

Sharpner laughed because coincidentally he was listening to that song and couldn't help himself. Abrudetly standing from his chair, knocking it over he grabbed Videls hand, singing. "I gonna find ya! I'm gonna getcha getcha! One way or another! Im gonna win ya."

The whole room was silent but soon class erupted with laughter. Meanwhile, Videl yanked her hand from his, glaring at the boy. Sharpner and Videl had always clashed, Sharpner liked her and she wanted nothing to do with guys at all. She feared what her father would do. So girly thoughts of dating, getting married and eventually having a family in the future were replaced by thoughts of cats. Lots of them. Maybe a dog or two.

Mrs Chang couldn't help laugh as well. "Sharpner... You should consider singing for the Talent show since all you can do is sing in my class!" She yelled.

"Sounds like a plan." He replied calmly sitting back in his seat.

Mrs Chang looked at him in disbelief and went back to her desk looking through her drawers for something. 'Hah probably a gun'.

"So, Videl what are we gonna do for our talent?" Erasa asked.

"Well Erasa there is no 'we' you see. If my job intervenes and I have to fight crime, which I hope happens. I won't have to participate and make a fool of myself." Videl replied proud that she had a job that took 'no' for an answer.

"Oh and Videl," Mrs Chang called out to the crime fighter gaining her attention. "You have no excuse to not show up that night, the chief agreed that you'll be off duty."

That set a bomb off in Videls head. "Ugh, life."

"Oh Calm down it's gonna be fun!" Exclaimed Erasa in her normal happy voice. How she could always be so happy only Kami knew.

"No, I still have better things to do than this." She replied laying her head down on the desk looking up at her blonde friend.

"I can relate to you there. But it's not like it counts for a grade so I'm off the hook." Gohan said getting into the conversation. Videl looked past Erasa and sat up in her seat to look at Gohan.

"You're so lucky!" She groaned putting her face in her hands, her raven locks fell toward her face as she looked down.

"Not as lucky as you think, Ms Satan. If you rude kids would stop interrupting me I'd like to discuss this matter with you. With only a week left of first semester I wanted to give you a heads up on all the details on the event." The whole class had silenced allowing Mrs Chang to finish. "The talent show isn't until March, leaving you with plenty of time to screw around and NOT wait until the last minute! Do as you damn well please, it's your grade. Yes, I said GRADE Mr Son, so looks like you will be joining us after all."

As the last few words left her mouth Gohan whined banging his head on his desk breaking it in half. 'Real smooth Gohan!' He yelled at himself in his head.

"What the hell?!" Videl and Sharpner yelled simultaneously.

Gohan chuckled nervously. 'Today is just not my day.' He thought to himself saying "Haha... Behold my desk breaking talent."

"How'd you do that? These desks are thick bro!" Sharpner exclaimed hitting his desk to prove a point.

"Gohan, I'm happy your embracing the activity, but did you have to break the desk?" The teacher questioned grabbing a stack of flyers. "Well, I'm in no mood to teach so I'm gonna need you all to take and put up the flyers around school. The talent show is just about 3 months from now. So might as well prepare for sign ups, and auditions. Those five minutes of your auditions will lower your self esteem and leave you crying." She said passing a few large papers down each row, leaving the students with about ten sheets each. "I take this Talent search very seriously."

In big bold writing, **Talent Show** was written across and below that was the time and dates for auditioning. "Either way our class has to do something related to the event. So does that mean we don't have to be in it, maybe just help back stage or something?" questioned Gohan.

"Well, I suppose so, I mean you are going to be doing something. We do need some help, but not much." The older woman replied.

"Seriously, I'm so on board for that! Beats any talent of mine." Videl exclaimed clapping her hands in enjoyment.

Murmers filled throughout the class room, some students questioning if they could do the same as the duo. Mrs Chang was becoming agitated with her class. "I'm sorry that's far too many people. We have the drama club helping with all that so none of your services are needed. So suck it up, figure it out, and get over yourselves!" Her voice boomed, looking over the students faces and she was content to see they all were quiet.

Making her way over to the door, Mrs Chang motioned for them to move on out and put the flyers up. Most students groaned as they grabbed their things and slugged their way out of the room, while others were happy to leave class.

The four were the last to exit the room, waving goodbye to their teacher. "Theres a ladder in the library. Don't go breaking your necks."

Again Sharpner broke out in song referring to the song, Don't go breaking my heart. "I couldn't if I tried." Thankfully he's a good singer, them all being in choir after all.

The woman just glared at them and slammed the door in their faces. How they irked her to no end, yet they had never done anything wrong towards her.

"Gosh, you think she'd get tired with all her nagging. Why is it only us she hates?" Sharpner said breaking the silence between them.

"Seriously, right? I don't understand why Videl bothers trying to help her out, she's evil!" Erasa said using her index figures to make horns above her head, exaggerting the evilness of their teacher.

The group laughed at her gesture as they walked down the hall."Honestly she should be grateful for a student like Videl. Sure she's gone half the time, but she's also the only one most willing to help out." Gohan said.

"Why thank you Gohan. At least someone sees it that way. Unlike all these freaking teachers thinking I just want the attention. I've saved their sorry butts more than you can count. Now that's saying something. Something or rather someone that's been getting on my nerves is that freak with the helmet, Saiyaman. No offense Gohan." Videl went on.

"Why would I be offended?" questioned Gohan, who rubbed his neck nervously preparing himself for what he expected to come next.

"Oh, forget I said anything." Videl shrugged her shoulders.

Her three friends stopped abrudetly in shock. "Wow, Videl. No interrogation? You're not well aren't you? Must we take you to the nurse?" Sharpner questioned in fear of his friends well being.

"Oh, Vi! I'm so proud of you! You're letting this silly little thing you have of, Gohan is Saiyaman go? Good, the thought of you becoming crazy was beginning to dawn on everyone." Erasa laughed, giving the raven haired girl a hug, which Videl struggled out of.

"Erasa, you're crazy! Of course I still think that this guy over here is Saiyaman. It only screams the obvious! Now I'm just not going to be as obsessive about it. My life doesn't revolve around you, you know." Videl replied as she eyed Gohans every movement.

_'Im in no mood to bicker with his ignorance today. Damn Gohan my life doesn't revolve around you.' _Videl repeatedly thought to herself.

"Have you got yourself any proof Videl? Come on I'm a normal guy just like Sharpner. Besides you said you've yet to see Saiyaman in person." Gohan said putting his hands up in defense.

"I don't need proof. Dont you worry I'll have you _both _figured out soon enou-aagh!"

At that moment, they passed the water fountains but completely dismissed the wet floor sign. Videl had been so caught up in her rant she failed to notice the leakage the fountain had caused and slipped. A blonde haired teen sprung into action and caught his damsel in distress.

"I gotcha babe." Sharpner said holding Videl, who had a scowl rivaling Vegeta's plastered on her face. The girl slammed her elbow into his ribs making him grunt in response. 'Tough love'

"Of course you do." She replied dusting herself off as she continued walking toward the stairs that lead to the second floor. Orange star high had 5 floors. The first contained the main office, counselors office and a few others as well as the principles. The second floor had few janitor closets, a teachers lounge and the rest was made up of a big rounded library. The other floors were consisted of numerous classrooms that held up 40 to 50 students, a copy room on each floor and other empty rooms.

"Let's just get the ladder than go, alright." Videl said breaking the silence that casted upon them. The four made their way into the library and were out with the ladder, which Gohan was carrying.

"So, where shall we start?" Asked an unusually quiet Erasa.

"Well everyone's taking care of the halls upstairs. Maybe we could put a few in the gym and since we're there we could do the cafeteria as well?" Gohan said looking at his friends who had agreed. Although Videl hadn't even glanced his way. 'Oh great she's mad at me. How can I get her to like me if she can't even stand me?' He thought.

They made it through the halls of the first floor leaving about 20 flyers within the building, not including the ones from floor 3-5. Putting the ladder aside Gohan opened the main entrance and recieved a 'thank you' from the two blondes, but Videl just walked passed him. He frowned a bit but retrieved the ladder and walked out the door Sharpner held open for him.

After walking into the cafeteria they placed 10 more flyers around, the smell of food was intoxicating causing Gohans stomach to make a startling noise. "Gosh, Gohan how can you be so hungry all the time? I'll probably eat what you do in a day in my entire lifetime." Erasa said poking the boys hard belly. "Woe! Your totally toned out!" She exclaimed poking him again.

Sharpner laughed at Erasa's remark. "Come on Rasa, you're dreaming. There's no way." He said glancing over to Videl who walked over to the two.

"Erasa what are you going on about?" Videl asked raising a brow at the girl who repeatedly poked Gohans abdomen.

"Check it out! Gohans got some toned abs!" The blonde said pulling Videls hand over the nervous boys stomach. Let's just say all hell broke loose when Videls eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh! You can't tell me that this is not who I think he is!" She shouted moving away from the boy to look at the sweatdropping blondes. Videl quickly looked back at Gohan, launching her hands at the hem of his shirt.

Gohans eyes grew huge. "Videl, what are you doing?" He yelled jumping away from the girl.

"Come on its a completely innocent move. You're a guy! Now take off your shirt!"

The teen looked frantic as he yelled over at the two blondes standing on the sidelines. "Guys, don't just stand there! Get her away from me!"

Erasa and Sharpner stood there in shock as they witnessed a crazed Videl trying to strip their friend. The long haired blonde made a move to restrain Videl but the pixie haired girl told him otherwise. "Hold on. I wanna see what's under that shirt too!"

Now Gohan had two girls chasing after him, like cheetahs after their prey. "Sharpner! Do something!" Gohan shouted as he left through the exit, the girls hot on his tail.

"Right, I gotta get these flyers up." Sharpner said laughing at what he just witnessed. He picked up the ladder along with the papers and continued to put up the posters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to say this but the older version of this story is gone and off the site. I do hope you all enjoy what I have planned for you all in future chpts cause I've finally pieced it all together:) Please leave a commentreview/idea below its greatly appreciated!^_^**


	2. Ratted Out by a Pothead

**AN: **Here's chpt two! Also **REVAMPED **for the last time being that chpt three is currently being written. So enjoy!^.^

**High School Life**

**Chpt Two: Ratted Out by a Pothead**

To the right of Orange star high was a green building with a two story gym containing a pool area, tennis court, volleyball court, weight training room and a big portion being just a basketball court. In that gym were two girls trying to rip the place apart and a young man who was hiding like his life depended on it. "Where the hell is he?" Shouted Erasa who was looking behind the bleachers.

"Well he's in here somewhere, we saw him come in!" Videls voice was heard coming from the pool area. "Not there." She muttered coming back to the basketball court.

"He's not back- Oh my gosh!" The blonde screamed.

Videl jumped in surprise and quickly ran over to the bleachers. "Whats wrong?" She yelled, but there was no response.

Before she could get a closer look Erasa walked out from behind the bleachers with two teens following her trail. One was a short Caucasian boy with bright blue eyes and buzzed cutted dirty blonde hair. The other was a tall Hispanic boy with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. Looking over them, Videl noticed the two had their eyes a sickly red color.

"These two goons were back there smoking pot." The blonde girl said pointing at them accusedly, they just laughed in response. The taller boy moved passed Videl and laid down in the center of the court, moving his arms and legs back and fourth. _Ok well looks like they were doing other drugs back there too. _

"Seriously? What, you guys don't have anything better to do like go to class, get an education, graduate, or get your shit straight!" Videl questioned while a vain throbbed fiercely in her head.

"Nice to see you too Videl." Said the short teen, by the name of Marcus. Marcus, like Sharpner, liked Videl a lot. He also hung around the popular kids, with his dashing good looks he was pretty cute. Though he had some flaws like the fact he was the biggest pothead in Orange Star High history. That may be a bit exaggerated, but it was true.

"Yeah yeah. Who's your friend? I've never seen him before." Erasa asked winking at the boy in question.

"Oh my bad. Ladies that is Louis. L-O-U-I-S, but the S is silent." Marcus replied, having a little trouble with the spelling but pulled through.

Videl half smiled at him, she felt bad that this good looking guy was here in front of her tripping over his words. She knew he liked her and honestly in the beginning she was willing to give him a chance. That quickly changed when she found out what type of guy he was. He had all the qualities she looked for in a guy, he was smart, nice, funny, but being the party animal he was had been a major turn off for her. That all happened back in middle school though.

"Marcus, I still don't understand you. You're here unaware of what you're saying yet you still don't quit." She said placing a hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly.

Marcus looked at her and his smile widened. "I'd quit but only if you stayed by my side, Vi." Again he tried to turn the tables on her by making a deal that's gotten old. One time she got so mad that she hit him where it hurts, but he continued using her as an excuse to not quit.

"Marcus, this is getting old. You can quit without having me make you." Videl sighed as she place her hands on her hips. She'd have to argue about it some other time like when he was sober enough to fight back. She hated to win so easily.

"Sorry babe. You either take it or leave it, but I'll see you around." He said waving back at her. He grabbed Louis by his leg and dragged him away. While the tan boy had been on his back, starring up at the ceiling, he noticed his lab partner, Gohan, hanging on the basketball backboard.

"Hey Gohan. Whatcha doing way up there?" Louis shouted. Gohan waved his hands, signaling Louis to be quiet but he didn't understand. "Sorry bro, can't hear ya! I'm high as hell. Or heaven... Aah I don't even know. See ya later homie!" He yelled finally being pulled out through the exit.

Gohan groaned when he heard the girls squeal. "Thanks a lot Louis!"

Erasa and Videl ran over to the basketball hoop while the blonde shouted. "There he is!" The girls stopped directly under the net and desperately tried to reach for the boy.

Videl stopped for a moment and looked over to her friend. "Wow, even a dude stoned out of his mind found him before we could."

"Thank Kami for potheads! Now, how do you suppose we get Gohan down?" Erasa replied.

"I'm not too sure. Maybe we can get a stick and wack him till he falls down?" Videl asked looking around for a stick, broom or anything to throw at him. Gohan gripped the rail even harder, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Where's coach Henderson when you need him?" Gohan exclaimed as the girls below jumped, reaching for his feet.

"Your out of luck, Gohan. Henderson doesn't have a class for third hour." Videl shouted jumping high enough to grab his shoe. "Hah I've got your shoe!"

Erasa looked over at the girl, giving her friend a high-five and shouted. "Victory shall be ours! Now be a nice boy and come get your shoe!"

"Yeah, you look like a freaking monkey up there!" Videl yelled, waving the shoe in her hand and throwing it at Gohan who just caught it.

"I am a monkey!" He shouted back after putting his shoe on.

Videl shook in anger. "Damnit Gohan! You act like we're here to rape you just get down. We were just messing with you, so you can keep your shirt on."

Gohans grip loosened at her words. "Fine. Just as long as you both promise to not to take my shirt." The girls glance at eachother giving one another a look Gohan couldn't detect but they agreed making him sigh in relief. Detaching himself from the net, he hopped down.

Just before Gohan could look up, the two girls pounced on him. "Stop resisting!" They shouted in unison. Although Gohan was doing his best to not hurt the two girls, he also desperately wanted to get away. He scooted out of their reach when they heard a door opening. They all stopped in their tracks and shot their gazes towards the person who walked in.

"Really, This is where you went to hide?" Sharpners voice was heard coming from the entrance. He had both the flyers and ladder within his arms. "Come on ladies let's have a bit of decency here." He scolded while putting the ladder against the wall, still holding the flyers in his hands.

The blonde walked over to stand in front of the two girls who hung their head in shame. Videl was first to shoot her head up and point fingers. "This is all his fault!"

"Mine? You and Erasa were the ones hunting me like prey!" Gohan questioned.

Erasa got up from the floor, dusting herself off. "Yeah, but thanks to your resisting my dress is dirty! Do you know how hard it is to run in heels? No, you don't!" She shouted running her hands through her hair trying to fix it.

The three continued to bicker back and forth, but before any claws would draw Sharpner intervened. "That's enough! Look at yourselves, you're making a big deal out of nothing!"

"Fine. You got lucky this time Gohan!" They shrieked making Gohan wince.

"Now, can we get these posters up without trying to strip Gohan?" Sharpner asked, looking over his friends who all looked like a total mess.

Erasa was sweaty and her hair was standing up in every direction looking almost identical to Gohan's. Videl seemed like she was going insane, muttering things under her breath and Gohan looked like he was having a nervous break down. Scratch that, he was having a nervous breakdown.

"Gohan just take off the shirt. You all look horrible, it's the least you could do for all the trouble." Sharpner said rubbing his forehead in irritation.

Gohan got up from the floor and sighed in defeat. He reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. The room went silent as Gohan held the white fabric in his hand. Erasa gawked at him but a smile spread across her face when she glanced at her best friend. The blonde girl believed her two dark haired friends would make an excellent couple, the way their personalities clashed could help both of them grow. To be honest Videl was way uptight and needed to relax and Gohan was a real momma's boy. He needed some relaxation as well.

Erasa had come up with a plan the night before to get the two together as well as her with Sharpner, who has her caught up in a triangle love affair. She liked him, he liked Videl and Videl could possibly like Gohan. As long as everything went according to plan, she could see her and her best friend having their double wedding. Getting married to the men they loved, their girlish childhood dreams come true.

While the blonde day dreamed, Videl stared intensely at Gohan, her eyes going over every bit of muscle. His abs were perfectly sculpted as well as his arms. Only a fierce training over his whole life time would he have had to achieve a body like that. He looked way stronger than any guy their age, but that made her angry. She knew he was Saiyaman, despite having no proof she had no doubt that he was him. Meaning he had lied to her from the start.

She was all too right, Gohan and Saiyaman were one and the same, but he's keeping that from her. Being half alien, Gohan couldn't be normal and never would be. His mom told him to do his best and fit in when she sent him off to school on his first day but he couldn't. Saiyans were nothing like humans, despite the resemblance, but no one could ever find out about that so he was keeping his new friends at a distance.

That wouldn't stop a certain raven hair girl from trying though. He looked into her eyes and his body twitched under her stare, he quickly looked away blushing. He had never felt like that before, a shock of electricity sparked within him every time he looked at her. Gohan was too naïve to realize he actually liked Videl.

Sharpner stared at the one thing that caught his attention, a scar over Gohan's left peck leading to his abdomen. _'Woe, he must have gotten into a pretty bad fight when he was younger.'_ He thought to himself. "Man dude you're ripped!" He exclaimed walking over to the shirtless teen, giving him a slap on the back.

"Damn Gohan! Tell me something, why in the hell do you not have a girl friend? Seriously even the toughest girl in town has gone speechless." Erasa said as she winked at him, making Gohan blush harder.

As the two blondes babbled on, Videl abruptly gets up and leaves the gym without looking back at her friends. The only one who had noticed this was Gohan. "Hold that thought. I'll see you two over in the cafeteria, alright?"

Erasa and Sharpner quickly shut their mouths at his seriousness. "Hey where did Videl go?" The taller blonde asked as he looked around for her.

Erasa looked at him as if he had two heads. "Did you fail to notice that she was the reason why Gohan left? He went after her because she just left!" _'Damn, if I don't get Videl off his mind he'll never be mine.'_ She though to herself.

"Well let's get to putting up these flyers then." Sharpner said walking over to the ladder.

At that moment an idea casted over her. "Sharpie, I'm sure you can handle this yourself. Normally I wouldn't just leave but I've got things to settle so I'll see you for lunch, bye." Before he could say anything she pecked his cheek and was out through the entrance.

Sharpner quickly shouted at her retreating form. "Erasa wait! You got to help me with these flyers! Rasa! And she's gone too." Sharpner held his cheek for a moment. _'Too bad Erasa doesn't like me. Hell, she'd probably give me a chance before Videl ever would. Nah, that won't happen because we're just friends. Damnit Videl, you make life hard.'_ Thought the blonde as he gathered up the equipment, setting out to place up the remaining flyers.

* * *

><p>Outside the gym, Videl stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Her mind was processing what she just saw and she still couldn't believe it. Thousands of questions wandered around in her mind. She didn't know where to start when she'd face Gohan, but one thing was certain. She was beyond pissed at him, for lying and keeping secrets and still expecting to be friends.<p>

He was the first guy she's ever took an interest in, who hadn't been starstruck after realizing she was the world saviors daughter. Even guys she'd known her whole life treated her different after her dad defeated cell.

Sharpner had been different in a good way, he wasn't blinded by the fame and saw past that. He and Videl bonded once she realized, he had no clue who her father was. It wasnt long after that when Hercule defeated Cell and made a bigger hotshot of himself then he already was. Videl was dumbfounded when he had the nerve to question what might have happened at the Cell Games.

"Videl, what's wrong?" Videl didn't have to turn around to know that was Gohan's voice. His presence angered her slightly, she couldn't even look at him in fear of saying something stupid.

Without looking back, she replied. "Everything's fine Gohan!"

Gohan jumped a little at her tone. "Well not to correct you or anything but it doesn't seem that way." A chilled breeze passed through the air, the once clear sky became grey.

"Ugh, Gohan!" Her voice boomed, quickly turning around she locked eyes with the half-breed. "How do you expect me to be friends with someone who's constantly lying and keeping secrets?" She questioned, her body was shaking with rage.

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He never would understand the female mind. Saiyans and women don't mix he's learned that living with the most unlikely couple, staying with the Briefs family.

Videl held her two hands up against her head as she growled out. "You! You're always lying and it's pissing me off!"

"Videl just hear me out!" The young man tried to reason with her, but she stopped him.

The girls blue eyes bore into his. "Start with the truth!" She shouted in his face, making him annoyed.

"I'm telling the truth here! I'm not a liar!" He replied his tone was unusually deep and much louder. Gohan was having a battle within himself to not get angry, after all he was lying. What kind of idiot would he be if he got mad for lying, especially with somone he was sure he didn't want angry with him.

Videl backed away from him, slightly intimitated. "Don't you yell at me mister!" Her voice trembled, the cold must have been getting to her because Videl Satan never cries.

Gohan looked around in disbelief. "Gosh, you're just like my mother!" He failed to notice her tone, but had calmed down.

"Oh Yeah? Well, I guess that still beats being a boring nerd!" Videl said but covered her mouth in shock by her own words. "I didn't mean that, but come on Gohan! You're Saiyaman so just admit it!" She shouted.

Gohan looked at the girl, slapping a hand to his face in irritation. "Man, you just won't stop." He groaned, shrugging off her last comment._ 'It's not my fault humans couldn't handle Saiyans so they'll just have to settle for a_ **_boring nerd_**.' He thought to himself.

"Whatever." Videl replied and looked away, desperately trying not to look in his eyes as she quickly tried to get past him.

He quickly stepped in front of her, holding his hands out in front of him. "Videl wait. Please, I promise I haven't lied nor will I ever to you. It's all just a big coincidence."

When she looked up at him, he sucked in his breath and the feeling was back. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating rapidly. '_Maybe I'm getting sick.' _Gohan checked his head for a fever._ 'No, I'm fine.'_

The raven haired girl locked eyes with the pleading boy and felt as if her heart was punishing her for staring at him for so long. She knew she hasn't been able to get him off her mind since he's shown up but could it possibly be, love. Did she really like Gohan like **_that_** and that's why she wanted to know everything about him? She's never felt like this with anyone, ever. Noticing they had been staring too long, Videl broke eye contact.

"Ok, I guess I just got so caught up in the idea that you were Saiyaman that I wasn't keeping my head straight." _'Or my heart from fluttering. Ugh, come on Videl. You can't do this to yourself! Your dad will **never** let you. Maybe thats why I wanted him to be Saiyaman. Maybe then he'd be strong enough to beat my old man. Damn, love sucks.'_ She thought.

"Just so you know. It wouldn't matter if you were because I never would have told anybody, ever." Videls smile widened when she saw how his eyes lit up. _'There goes the butterflies. Maybe I do like him?'_

Gohan half smiled while rubbing a hand behind his head, nervously. "Well, that's good to know. So, are we ok now?" He questioned.

Videl looked uncertain, making Gohan frown but quickly replied "Yeah. I'm actually pretty hungry."

At that moment Gohans stomach growled in response, putting a smile on her face. She walked over to him and poked him in the belly.

"And of course you are too." She said laughing, he laughed too.

"Shall we get something to eat then?" He asked gesturing toward the cafeteria.

"Yes, we shall." With that said the two took off for the cafeteria.

A rustling of some bushes could be heard near where the two departed and Erasa could be seen popping out. "Awe, how cute. Sorry guys, but you need a little push in the right direction." She said brushing off leaves that stuck to her cardigan. At that moment Erasa was on her way to the cafeteria to set her plan in action.


	3. Hooking up and misunderstandings

**High School Life**

**Chpt 3: Hooking up and misunderstandings**

While wind blew passed her neck sending shivers throughout her body, Erasa attempted to heat up her hands with a warm breath. '_The days weather sure did take a turn for the worst. I'm freezing!'_ The eavesdropping blonde kept her pace at a far distance from her two dark haired friends. They were clueless much to their dismay, but Erasa had great things planned for them.

Videl and Gohan entered the building along with several other teenagers. Before Erasa reached the entrance she came across a window. She used her hand to tame her hair, sighing in defeat she left it as it was and walked in the cafeteria.

Her blue eyes scanned over the lunchroom before landing on her friends, who just sat down at a table in the far corner. Making her way over to them she was unexpectedly stopped by a hand.

"Hey Erasa! We were just wondering if maybe you wanted to sit with us." The blonde took a step back to get a better look at the person without being right in their face. Erasa saw that it had been one of the girls from the cheer squad. Tanya, was her name. Now this girl was one of the sweetest you could ever come across. She had good grades, a pretty face, a knockout body and hadn't seem to let it go to her head.

"Oh, Tanya. Not right now ok. I've actually got something to do." The blonde gave the girl a wink, making her giggle. Tanya was a good friend of Erasa, they usually went shopping together when Videl couldn't. Long before that when Erasa was a cheerleader in junior high was when the two met and they found that they had alot in common. Them both having blonde hair and blue eyes, Tanya's hair being longer, they could pass for twins.

"Matchmaking, I see? Oh you never change! Well maybe some other time then." Tanya replied giving Erasa a hug as she left back to her table. Their friendship wasn't so strong now that they hung out with entirely different people. But Erasa was happy with how things were now with Videl, the way they were two entirely different people kept their friendship so exciting. Thats how she planned for Gohan and her best friend to be, happy.

The young woman had unknowingly reached her destination, so when her friends greeted her she was snapped out of her thoughts. "Hey, you got us a table? Good, it's freezing outside."

"Definately, I had to come sit down before I could even think of getting food." Videl replied earning a gasp from the boy seated next to her. The two girls laughed at his outburst, he was completely off in another world until food was mentioned.

"Wow really? I'm over here scared because I left my lunch capsule in my locker and I know I won't be able to eat the food in class! It's not my fault people don't eat as much as I do and can't handle it." The boy groaned, leaning on his palm in annoyance.

"Well at least we have until after 5th period then we can leave. Don't I just love being a half day senior." Videl said rubbing her hands together in attempt to warm up. Surprisingly the air within the building was chilly, pearing out a nearby window the girl noticed it started to snow.

Erasa noticed this and groaned. "Ah man! I guess I chose the wrong day to wear a dress." Turning her head, she saw her longtime crush approaching, a frown crossed his features when he took a seat in front of them.

Sharpner had been glaring at them for about a minute before he spoke. "How dare you people to just leave me like that! Not cool!" The blonde huffed out before crossing his arms over his chest, his muscles twitching in anger.

Videl muffled a laugh by placing a palm over her mouth. "Oh, be quiet. We did our part! You weren't doing anything!" She said looking at the pouting teenager.

"I too was doing something!" He shouted in response shooting glances at Gohan and Erasa, who agreed with Videl. He was appalled that they'd even think that.

"Yeah, your hair! When was the last time you had a hair cut!" She said jokingly as she ruffled his hair making him gasp. Videl had always done that when he bugged her since they were kids and here they are, seniors in highschoolwith not much changing. However, Sharpner never did like it, his hair was his most 'prized' possession.

"Hey be nice, Vi. Sharpie here has great hair!" Erasa exclaimed. She was the only one of the four to respect the, don't touch my hair rule. After all she was the exact same way when it came to her looks.

Sharpner nonchalantly thanked her and imediately turned back to face Videl. "Thank you. Unlike Videl who doesn't appreciate crap!" He said while regaining his composure.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not intrigued by your hair!" The raven haired girl replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Turning back to the window, her view blocked by a shadowing figure.

As her eyes adjusted to the lighting, Videl looked up to see the face of Angela. Angela was the exact opposite in comparison to Tanya. She took advantage of her good looks by flaunting off her appearance, trying to creep into every boys head she came across. Lucky for the ones who got away, her bright red hair had initially scared off most. Despite being a total snob, Angela was actually very pretty, but was like any other attention hungry whore.

"Ew, look what the cat dragged in! Oh, my bad it's just Videl." she said obnoxiously laughing along with her friends. Although one just remained completely silent standing behind Angela awkwardly.

Videl paid no attention to the red head, making her huff and walk away in response. Normally the girl would stick around and mock Videls every move, like a child. But not today, '_good riddance to ya.' _She thought turning to look at her friends. "Wanna go get lunch?"

They nodded their heads, standing up while making their way over to the snack bar. Videl and Erasa each got a chicken sandwich, small fries and a soda. Sharpner got a double cheeseburger, large fries and a large drink. While Gohan got the same as them but doubled, plus a few slices of pizza, chips, ice cream and a salad. He's never had one before, being Saiyan a few pieces of lettuce wouldn't satisfy them so his mother never bothered with it.

After the lunch lady boxed his food, putting them in a bag, she handed Gohan his order. "Man I wish it was 5th period already. I want more food!" He whined as his stomach growled.

"You just got food! So just wait till we get to our table, then you can stuff your face as much as you want." Videl replied while taking a sip of her drink.

She hadn't been looking foward when a 'friend' of Angela's, Candy walked straight into her. This move knocked Videl off her feet, causing a tray of food to spill all over her front. Candy's eyes widened in fear, the girl quickly grabbed a handful of napkins nearby, desperately trying to help the fallen girl. Repeatedly apologizing over and over.

Gohan and the two blondes were speachless, not knowing if Videl was about to kill the girl in front of her or not. The black haired boy lowered himself to the floor to help the girl, who took his hand.

After she was standing back on two feet, Videl blushed in embarassment. Here she was standing in front of a crowded room, the boy she might possibly have a crush on here staring down at her and her being covered in ranch dressing and soda.

Erasa quickly took action and pulled Videl away from any prying eyes, throwing her tray in a nearby trashcan, having lost her appetite. The two were now outside, snow falling down hard on them.

"Nice job. You really do fit in!" Angela exclaimed, giving the stunned Candy a pat on the back.

Candy jumped away from the touch. "It was an accident." She said sternly while frowning at the red head. Candy was a quiet girl, she never spoke unless spoken too and was also very timid. As soon as the words spilled out of her mouth she was trembling in fear.

"Hey you don't talk to me like that, loser!" Angela screamed poking the brunette in the shoulder. Candy moved her glasses up from the bridge of her nose and nodded her head, sitting down.

Gohan looked between the two girls. "It's ok. Videl wasn't even mad."

"Yeah, don't sweat it." commented Sharpner.

Candy blushed at the attention but simply nodded her head. "Ok." Her faint tone came out in a whisper.

Angela noticed the blushing girl and immediately tried to get their eyes fixed on her with meaningless flirting. "Hey Sharpie-poo! Still chasing around that nasty old Videl? Why don't you come over to my place after school, huh?" She said moving her hands up his biceps, winking at him.

Sharpner swiftly pulled his arm back scowling at the girl. "Hah, in your dreams bitch." He snarled.

Angela smirked pushing past him, walking straight to Gohan. "What about you then cutie?" She leaned foward pressing her chest against his arm, grasping it firmly.

"Sorry, but you're not my type." Gohan said, raising his free hand behind his head. The girl quickly pulled away glaring at the two boys.

"You both are such losers!" She hollered, not caring that everyone turned to look at them.

Sharpner put his tray down and looked over at her, laughing. "Seriously, you think you're any better. News flash but Videl is twice the woman you'll ever be in your entire life. Don't come around here acting like you're all hot shit, when literally no one could give a fuck about you! Oh wait, you've already done that haven't you?" He raised a hand against his chin in thought, some people were "Ooo-ing" after his last comment, while others laughed.

Seeing Angela get put in her place was something new. Most girls feared her like a demon, while guys feared her like an illness, which she could probably transfer. If you know what I mean. They avoided getting on her bad side for one reason. Some said because she worked under an evil drug lord that could have them killed. Others thought she was a sociopath, her next 'move' could just be to end your life. They were partially right, but not really. Truth is, their reason to fear her is unknown to them.

Gohan stood there is astonishment, he listened to how highly Sharpner spoke when talking about Videl. The two have known eachother their whole life, it wouldn't be fair if he were to just intrude on that. '_Sharpner's been there for her for so long and it just wouldn't be fair. I'm not even completely sure of my own feelings just yet, he could make her happy. Sharpner's the only guy for her so I guess that's how it'll have to be.'_

Angela shrugged her shoulders smugly. "Tell me something I don't know."

Unexpectedly, the blonde walked away in disgust, with Gohan following behind as they made their way out of sight.

"You sure told them." A girl named Rebecca said, rolling her chocolate brown eyes. Her dark colored skin, hidden under baggy jeans and a black jacket. She had black hair, with a solid red streak and was very short. She was the carefree one of Angela's little group, but also the biggest trouble maker.

The proud red head sat down at the table, laughing at how she humiliated Videl. "She deserves it, that bitch needs to be put in her place. She's no better than anyone else. Just because she's Hurcules daughter doesn't mean shit. Don't I feel bad for him, his own daughter is such an ungrateful brat!"

"Well you treat everyone NO better Angie." The shy girl spoke up, but regretted it when Angela glared at her.

"No one asked you Candy!" Angela shouted, slamming her hands on the desk loudly making the girls flinch.

"Anyways, what do you mean by ungrateful brat? How would you know what kind of relationship they have? I um... heard Hurcule is out of town. He almost always is, I doubt Videl sees much of him." Rebecca questioned, throwing her tray in the trash beside their table.

'Her too?' Candys ears perked up at the mentioning of Mr. Satans first name. "Why do you two address Mr. Satan so informally?"

Angela and Rebecca glanced at Candy before looking away, replying. "No reason," The two stood up at the same time, almost walking into eachother. "Coming?"

"I'm not done yet." Candy said.

"We'll see you later than!" They waved back at her before walking out of the lunchroom.

"Your so lucky, Becca!" Angela said, pushing her friend into the wall. She looked around making sure no one was coming. "We can't have anyone getting suspicious and you know that." She whispered harshly.

"Relax, Angie my buddy. Candy has no clue what's going on and honestly do I look that stupid to tell anyone?" Rebecca questioned pointing at herself.

"Yes, yes you do! Now let's go before anyone comes out and starts asking questions." Rebecca's expression dropped as she watched her friend leaving. "Hey, wait up!" She shouted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Videl and Erasa stepped through the doorway of Orange Star High, snowflakes covering them. The girls made their way down the hall, up the stairs and openened the door to the third floor.<p>

The stain on Videls sweater hardened from the cold air outside making it easier to move in but was no less disgusting to be in. Every one had gone out to lunch so they hadn't crossed paths with anyone yet. Not like they'd get the chance to tell anyone, they knew better to make jokes about her.

Finally they reached Erasas's locker, the blonde opened the lock in a swift turn and pulled out a small pink capsule. "You never can be too prepared." said the girl while winking. After closing her locker the girls walked into a nearby restroom, pressing the cap and throwing the capsule to the floor, a puff of smoke appeared leaving behind a dresser.

Videl smiled over to her friend. "I made no mistake with choosing my best friend." She said pulling out a pair of black sweats along with a matching pullover hoodie, with 'FIGHTER' printed up the leg.

Erasa pulled out something similar, but in pink with pockets. "I know." She replied smugly as the girls walked into the stalls. The only noise came from the shifting of clothing and belts clattering.

Erasa pulled her sweater over her head and smoothed down the wrinkles where 'love' was printed. "Listen, I've been thinking about something. Do you think you'd ever give Sharpner a chance?" She said as she thought. _'Start slow, then go in for the kill.'_

The sound of moving stopped all together. "What? Where'd that come from, Erasa? You know all too well I'd never would." She replied opening the door to her stall fully dressed in clean warm clothing, coming face to face with her blonde friend.

The blue eyes of Erasa were filled with tears as she questioned. "Is it only because of me? If I didnt like him would it be any different?"

"No, it'd be the same as it is now. I'd never risk that, dating a friend is a no for me." She said side stepping out out the girls way. Looking into the mirror she noticed her friend start to physically shake.

The young blonde blinked back a few tears, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. "Yeah, but you have ton of guys after you. I only get attention because I'm your friend." Attempting to avoid Videl's gaze she focused her's on the floor.

A pair of black combat boots distracted her most when Videl spoke. "That's not true! You're so beautiful, any guy who fails to notice that isn't worth the time. Therefore you deserve someone worthy, you can do way better than Sharpner."

"You think so?" Erasa asked unsurely while dabbing at her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand.

Videl pulled her in for a hug. "I know so. Now let's start with names, who can take the heart of my best friend and be deserving of it?" she asked pulling away to give her a genuine smile.

Erasa raised her hand to her chin in thought. _'Time for the kill.'_ she looked into her friends eyes slowly asking, "How about... Gohan?"

Videl smiled lightly, masking her pain. "Gohan?" she questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

Erasa grinned clapping her hands quietly, leaning on them dreamily. "Yeah, he's a nice guy. Did you see him today? How can a boy be like that and not be cocky? Could you imagine what other girls would do once they find that out?" she replied, the poof of smoke appearing once she recapsuled her dresser.

The black haired girls eyes widened at the thought. "Oh, I could only imagine."

Erasa bent down to pick the little pink object, throwing an airpunch as she said. "Exactly! So I'll be the one to set bitches straight!"

"Erasa!" Videl gasped, laughing lightly at her energetic friend.

The carefree girl looked at her while bouncing up and down in happiness. "What? I'm so pumped!"

Videl looked at her friend and quoted. "Let's get some food in you. You're not you when you're hungry!"

"Kami, I wish I had a snicker right about now!" She exclaimed holding her stomach, exaggerating her hunger. The two were giggling as they walked out of the bathroom, into the hall. Their laughter echoing around them.

* * *

><p>When Sharpner and Gohan left the cafeteria, into the stormy weather that beated down on them they were left in an uncomfortable silence. They struggled, not being able to see farther than about fifteen feet in front of them. The once clear day, turned to a foggy storm filled one.<p>

Sharpner was having a difficult time staying on his feet, sliding with every step he took. "What was that about clear skies huh?" He shouted angrily over to the half breed.

Gohan stumbled a few times himself, having been through storms worst then this, he was used to it. "Hey I was referring to rain. Besides a weather man said that not me, it's not my fault he had one job and couldn't even do it right!" He shouted back in defense.

Finally the two reached the main entrance, running inside desperate for warmth. When they left class earlier that mourning it hadn't dawned on them that the weather could change, so they left their thicker jackets in their lockers.

The young men continued their way down the hall trying to get their blood flowing again. Gohan imediately heated back up using his Ki energy. The perks to being a fighter, not that he had much to complain about. He liked the thought of helping people so naturally fighting was his second calling. Not like he had the choice he is part saiyan, a once alien warrior race.

However, he was more focused on another topic that'd been clouding his mind. Earlier he wasn't all too sure he knew what his feelings were for Videl but now his thoughts were all about her. After saying Sharpner was the only guy for her he was thinking how he'd become a better guy for her. He knew all to well he can't change his past, but he could always keep it from her.

But then again, he was also saying how wrong it would be to interfere on what Sharpner and Videl could have. But because Videl liked neither of them made him believe that it was fair game. He was wrecking his brain with all this thinking._ 'If only girls were as easily to figure out as math problems, then I wouldn't have to feel so dumb.'_ This poor kid, finally he knows what it's like to have a average brain.

The silence had been going on for too long so Gohan broke the silence. "That's good that you told Angela off. I couldn't bring myself to do it."_ 'Starting up a conversation on my own? I'm being social, all on my own!'_

Sharpner shrugged. "It's because your too soft."

Gohan looked at him, confusion written on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned, holding his hand behind his head.

"What, did the common sense get knocked out of you as a kid?" The long haired male abruptly stopped, causing Gohan to stop as well.

The nervous teen rubbed his neck, "No." was his blunt reply.

Sharpner scoffed crossing his arms. "Seems like it. What's with the scar on your chest?" He questioned again, sounding a lot like Videl.

"It's a long story." He replied.

"I've got the time." He pressured him to continue, sounding exactly like Videl and made the same expressions as well like when she'd interrogate him.

Gohans onyx orbs stared at the floor in thought, where should he start without revealing too much. His mother advised him to not let anyone know too much about his past, especially to a girl. Wouldn't wanna scare them off, we're her exact words.

"How much do you know about the WMA champion from before Hurcule?"

Sharpner look surprised at the sudden change of topic. "Not much other than knowing he had the power to do great things. The dude was insane!" His tone was filled with so much energy, he smiled as he continued on. Gohan watched in amusement, here was the toughest guy around acting like a kid hyped up on loads of candy.

"Other than his apparent, "tricks" he surely could pack a punch. And to know he was about our age when he won! Son Goku was his name, yup Son Go-" At that moment he was knocked with recognition and his eyes opened wide, pointing a finger accusedly at the young man beside him. "Y- You, you're his son!" He exclaimed jumping with excitement.

"Yes," He started proceeding to move on with the story. "He actually got married right after that tournament. You remember Chichi, daughter of the Ox king?" He questioned.

Sharpner looked at him in astonishment. "He married the Ox Kings daughter? Woe, she's a babe!" He exclaimed slapping his cheek in surprise. Recieving a dark glare from the halfbreed from his last statement. He coughed, apologizing for his outburst asking him to continue.

Gohan let it slide "Anyway, when I was about four my father took my to some reunion of his, where my god mother Bulma-" The Black haired boy was cut off, making him groan in frustration.

"Briefs!" Again the blonde teen was left star struck. His mouth opened and closed slowly, somewhat like a fish.

Sighing, Gohan muttered. "Well you apparently know everything."

Sharpner shook his hands in front of him. "Wait, what about the scar?" he asked leaning foward, ready for another story.

"My dads a fighter. I was trained to become a fighter. This just happened to be a little mishap." He replied sounding like it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sharpner took a step back, holding his chest." You know Martial arts!" He shouted looking astounded. _'Woe nerd boy isn't such a nerd after all.' _The blonde thought as he regained his composure.

Gohan simply nodded at this, _maybe I gave a little too much information. I have to be more careful with what I say. Eh, not like he'll ever find out about everything, he's just shocked because I know a few famous people and... Know martial arts, yup too much information.'_

"That explains why you're so ripped!" He said giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

Gohan didn't move an inch, lost in thought. "Thanks?" He said questionably.

"I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." Sharpner replied.

The boys continued talking, then the conversation settle on the talent show. "What are you going to be doing for your talent." The blonde questioned.

"You saw my desk breaking talent didn't you?" Gohan said jokingly making the blonde laugh.

"Nah man! You gotta do something cool. If the girls are up for it, we could tear the roof of the place by forming a rocking band." He said trying to convince the confused looking teen, all these metaphors he wasn't understanding.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that." Gohan replied unsurely, making their way around the corner they met with the two girls they had been looking for.

"Hey, we were wondering when you two would show up. The storm has gotten pretty bad, they should just send us home." Erasa's red nose and cheeks caught the boys attention, she had stopped crying for a while now but her facial features threw her under the bus.

"Have you been crying, Rasa?" The brown eyed boy questioned, looking at her intently.

"No, it's just really cold in here, see. Even I changed." She said laughing, avoiding Sharpners gaze.

"You girls must be hungry. I'll give you some food if you'd like." Gohan held his bag out to them. "You too, Sharpner."

"Thanks man." He patted the boys back going in the bag for a burger. "Hey ladies, me and Gohan were just having quite an interesting conversation."

'_Oh no Videls going to flip out on me again once she here's this!' _

"And we wanted to know if you're willing to form a band. Just the four of us." Sharpner continued, leaving Gohan at ease knowing he wasn't going to say anything.

"Really now?" The four of us? What happened when we were gone?" Erasa questioned, not understanding why the two boys are all buddy-buddy now. She hadn't heard the converstation earlier between Sharpner and Videl. Even Videl was confused, Sharpner was being nice to Gohan when they weren't there? Realization hit both Erasa and Videl, the two girls turned to eachother, immediately knowing what was on the others mind.

"I think I'm going to die." Erasa gasped as she held her head, in denial.

"If you don't want to, then its ok. Anyway we've got plenty of time before March comes around." Sharpner replied, raising a brow at the girl.

Videl looked at him frowning. "That's not why."

Erasa took a quick glance at Sharpner before focussing all her attention on the boy standing across from him. "Gohan, Can I talk to you? Her voice was low, almost uncertain. That changed quickly, she straightened up her posture and a genuine smile spread across her face, lightening the mood.

The boy who was now about stuffing his face with a slice of pizza, looking up after hearing his named. Slowly he swallowed his food, the eyes of both Videl and Erasa starring at him eagerly. A completely uncomfortable aura surrounding them, which grabbed his attention.

Sharpner looked between the two girls confused. "Why couldn't you ju-?" He was cut off before he could even finish.

"Alone." She said bluntly, not even glancing toward the utterly confused blonde.

Gohan had been just as confused as the other boy but he complied, taking Erasa's extented hand as she led him away. The two made their way around a corner when Videl slumped against her locker, sliding down to the floor as she continued to eat her fries. Sharpner sat down alongside her, eating his burger.

"Why so suspicious?" He asked while pointing in the direction their friends took off in.

Videl looked over to the teen, stuffing her face with fries. "She's gonna ask Gohan out." She replied dully, taking a long swig of orange soda. _'Maybe I shouldn't even care, Gohan and I were never together. I couldn't just claim him, he's free to do whatever he wants. Who knows, if I'm lucky he'll say no and confess his overwhelming love for me. Who am I kidding, he doesn't like me and after this we'll never get the chance.'_

Sharpner sighed coming to a conclusion on what he had been thinking earlier. "She's never even attempted that with me. I knew she couldn't like me. Oh, well." He understood that relationship could never be.

"Are you telling me you liked her and never said anything!" Videl exclaimed, grabbing his collar pulling him to face her.

Sharpner's brown eyes opened wide. "Woe I never said-"

"She liked you! You idiot!" She shouted throwing his back against a locker, the force making him wince.

He looked at her in shock, his expression quickly changed. "What? Why didn't you ever tell me?" He replied in a panic, standing up to stare down at the girl.

Videl followed suit, slapping the blondes arm. "Because she told me not to!" She shouted, pacing back and fourth between Sharpner and the locker.

"Well, how could I have known whether to like her or not? Damn, love is so fucked up!" He growled under his breath, burying his face in his hands._ 'Seriously, you go for one girl and loose another. How could I have been so blind!_' He mentally cursed.

With no further question, Videl grabbed his arm pulling him toward the direction where their friends left, abandoning their food. "Hurry before she asks." She quickly cut herself off seeing Gohan and Erasa approach. "Him." She whispered, dropping her grip from around Sharpners arm.

Once the two arrived, Sharper and Videl noticed their faces smiling, their hands holding, and their own hearts hurting. "Hey guys, great news! We're a couple now."

"Great."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope I didn't leave anyone in too much suspense there. It wouldn't be fair! It's ok, next chpt is literally flying at me! Can you believe I've written these three chpts, over 12k+ words in a measly 5 days? Nope, me either. See you in a year I need a break;)<p> 


	4. Nervous Much?

**An: **Deeply sorry for the months long wait. Hope this will do;)

**High School Life**

**Chpt 4: Nervous Much?**

After making several turns into different hallways Erasa slowed her pace, abruptly stopping in front of a vending machine. The girl watched as the bottomless pit she called a friend took advantage of the opportunity to get food in his stomach. Her expressions fell between disgusted and surprised, settling on a look that was a mixture of the two.

Gohan's fingers continued to tap on the buttons, but unintentionally pressed them too hard, jamming the machine. After swallowing the last of the sweet pastries at hand, the boy continued to stare at the machine hungrily. He figured he could break the glass barrier between him and the delightful snacks but decided against it.

"Hey Gohan, I know you're hungry and everything but I need to discuss something very serious with you."

"Oh I'm sorry, Erasa. I've never given it a second thought when it comes to my stomach, but go on I'm listening." He replied, not bothering to tear his eyes away from the snacks.

The blonde stared longingly for the boys attention, thinking that stopping directly in front of a vending machine wasn't her best decision. Other than the obvious, her thoughts began to ponder on how she should approach the subject. The reason for pulling the boy aside from her friends, who were most likely talking about them at this moment. And of course her reasoning behind asking the boy in question out.

She thought of just jumping to the point, but then he'd be confused without reason. Her nervousness subsided and she mustered a serious expression. "Do you like Videl?"

"Where's all this coming from?" Gohan starred the girl in the face trying to remain eye contact as well as his audacity in check. The sudden turn of conversation made him uneasy, he looked away. His mind wandering off to the young crime fighter, the emotions he felt earlier resurfaced. Unaware if those feeling were of love, or just admiration.

"I may come off as a little ditzy," She started, leaning on the soda machine. "But I know romance when I see it. I'm here to make it blossom, kinda like a florist among flowers. This is also all together something different." She stopped as she turned her body to face him.

"Hi, I'm Erasa, match making prodigy at your service." Winking at the young man, she held out a hand in hopes he understood where she was going.

Unfortunately, he hadn't. Gohan looked at her hand confusedly, "Ok, you lost me. Are you saying you're trying to _hook_ me up with Videl?" His voice was low as he used each word carefully. One word he had over heard Bulma using slipped out unsurely, he wasn't even completely sure if he used it appropriately. Although Bulma as well as his mother subjected his father's friend, Yamcha to a game of 'match making' one too many times for him to not know what Erasa was referring to.

"Exactly, but as long as your on board. It's also, you doing me a favor kind of thing. You see, I like Sharpner but my approaches to make him see me as more than a friend have sadly never worked. I guess I've always come off as the flirty type but I don't see how being nice comes off that way."

"So, where are you going with all this?" He questioned.

"Listen, I like him. You like her. To make things clear, if we start dating then that'll make them jealous. If I know her and I do, I'm sure she likes you too. That's if you do, don't you?" Erasa questioned, raising a brow as she crossed her arms over her chest. She smiled teasingly at him after witnessing a blush cross his cheeks. Oh, how she'll love this.

After a few moments of silence, the boy regained his composure. "Erasa I'm sorry but I don't think I'm what's best for Videl. She's much better off with someone else."

The words rolled off his tongue smoothly, but Gohan was anything but that. He was almost clueless when it came down to girls, despite the fact he's been living with two women for the past seven years. But Videl was a whole other story to him, he actually felt something for her. _'Even if she did like me she still deserves better, I'd have nothing to offer her. Besides who'd like a nerd like me? And who'd stay with me after learning who or 'WHAT' I really am? No one, that's who._ His own thoughts began to sadden him.

With that said, Erasa's heart dropped, her usual giddy smile nowhere to be found. "No way Gohan. You two are meant to be, I'm just here giving you two the extra push." The thoughts of her plan not working buzzed around in her head. She mentally pushed them to the back of her mind. Her smile found its way back to her face with his reply.

"So how is you and me going out going to help any? It'll just give them the wrong idea." Gohan questioned, almost forgetting to ask the obvious question.

Erasa placed her slender hands on his shoulders, giving him a little shake. "It hurts that you doubt me. I'm helping her out by taking you off the market so no other girl tries to snatch you away from her. In the end I'm telling Videl this was never a real thing anyway so no harm no foul," She paused, letting him go. "Right now she's just being in denial of her feelings so I'm giving her time."

Little did Erasa know that earlier Videl had become well aware of her feelings, but the black-haired girl wouldn't admit it. After their conversation earlier Videl showed no sign of being hurt, but surely an expression Erasa knew all too well told her she was.

"Ok I guess I understand. Ok, I guess I'll play along, but we can't tell anyone. We definitely can't have Videl finding out about this because she'll kill me." He replied, while thinking. _'I'm only doing this to help you and Sharpner, Erasa. There's no way Videl could like me anyways so why try?'_

The blonde jumped in excitement, squealing loudly, which of course made Gohan wince. "Of course you do. Now take my hand, babe. You've just boarded plan, matchmaker. Make sure your seatbelt's buckled tight." She exclaimed, blowing a kiss in his direction followed by a wink.

The young mans dark eyes opened widely. His gaze stayed fixed on her extended hand as he raised his own behind his head. "Your scaring me with all this riddle stuff. Who's babe?"

"You're my babe," Was her simple reply.

Gohan rose a brow, staring at her confusedly. "I'm still not understanding. What is that exactly?" _This whole dating thing is really weird_.

"Ugh, Gohan they're nicknames! It's what you do when you're dating someone." She exclaimed, putting her face in her hands, groaning in annoyance. She was starting to re-think this whole thing and maybe hook up with other people, but then again she's done that before and it's never worked. If she and Gohan are 'lovey dovey' around Videl and Sharpner then it'd push Videl till she's had enough. Then she'll finally admit the crush she has on Gohan. As long as Erasa's with Gohan, Erasa won't worry about other girls trying to hook up with what's _property_ of her best friend.

_'After being with my mother and godmother you'd think I'd know this. Oh wait maybe how Vegeta calls Bulma.'_ He thought, replying. "Woman."

Erasa looked at him in disbelief, leaning back on the machine. "Nah-uh. It's babe, Hun, love, even blondie if you want. Rasa's also fine."

"Ok, got it." He said, rubbing his neck nervously. Erasa's stare wasn't very unnerving, but wasn't any less intimidating. '_Huh, I better have a talk with Vegeta after all this. Maybe he'll understand better than me._

"Great, now let's get this show on the road." Smiling, Erasa took his hand and removed herself from the machine. At that moment the snacks in the machine fell continuously, gaining a smirk from the half-breed.

Making his way over smoothly, Gohan bent down to get his treats.

"No. It's not fair!" He exclaimed, repeatedly trying to push the opening of the vending machine. The weight of the snacks pressed up against it, not allowing Gohan to get anything without breaking it. He knew that conversation wouldn't go down well with Videl. Her suspicion of him being Saiyaman was beginning to subside, surprisingly.

The blonde rolled her eyes, bending down she grabbed his collar and attempted to pull him away. "Let's go." Her voice was plain and his cries were the last things heard from the duo.

* * *

><p>"Great."<p>

Sharpner watched how Erasa clung to Gohan, how her hands gripped at his shirt, the occasional rubbing. His face dared to show a look of disgust, but he quickly masked it. Instead he rubbed at his chest, feeling an unfamiliar pain within it. He sighed, letting a breath out in hopes it would ease the pain.

He knew what it felt like to be heart broken, Videl taught him that. Never having realized she wasn't for him, made him far too late to realize who could teach him different. The blonde girl standing in front of him, she liked him? Then why had she never told him? He turned to glance at the girl of his affections, Videl.

Of course his sudden realization of his feelings for Erasa hadn't affected that. He believed the young crime fighter was still the one for him and hoped he could be the one for her. As strongly as he believed those things, the pain in his chest didn't go away, it only got stronger. Was it Erasa being so close to Gohan bringing out this side of him or the occasional rejection from Videl?

"Isn't it." The young blonde woman smiled brightly, unknowingly causing the hurt to increase tenfold. She too was hopeful, mainly for her plan to go swimmingly but also that no one would be upset with her in the end.

"Definitely. Hey we still got time before class why don't you guys eat up and we can just sit out here and just talk." Videl offered the bag of food, which Gohan accepted happily.

Without another word the four sat on the green and white tiled floor. Videl slid down the wall next to Sharpner, who still hadn't bothered to say anything else.

The two single pair sat awkwardly across the couple, not like they were all over each other, it just hadn't settled in yet. They occasionally sipped on their drinks and looked everywhere but them. Erasa was quick to notice this and swallowed, "You know, you guys can breathe right?" She laughed.

"It's just gonna take some getting used to." Replied Sharpner who popped a fry in his mouth. His nervousness suddenly making him hungry again.

"Alright, so who did Mr. Q's assignment?" Erasa asked attempting to make them all feel little more comfortable, _can't have Videl avoiding us because then the plan might not work._ Meaning if she goes so will Sharpner, despite him being her friend first.

"Oh shit. I completely forgot about that!" Videl exclaimed.

"No way! I finished it the day it was given to us." Gohan said, finally speaking up from his spot on the floor across from her. Videl wondered why he hadn't said anything but figured it was the situation Erasa suddenly threw him into. We can only wait and see how their classmates react.

Videl turned to him, raising a brow. "Well yeah, you're Gohan. Smartest guy in class, I wouldn't expect any less from you." She resisted the urge to blush, she actually gave him a compliment. _But he's a boy. Agh, this whole attraction toward him is messing with my tomboyish act._

"Thanks," He said looking down. "Um if you want you can copy it. I doubt Mr. Q will notice. There are about forty some kids in his class." The black haired teen managed to look Videl in the eye without stuttering or getting nervous, he let out a sigh with this accomplishment.

During their conversation earlier that day his agressive tone was brought out instead of his usual nervous tone. He never got mad at anyone, not since his fight with Cell. But there was an exception there, Cell was a monster. It wasn't that he was angry with Videl but how she couldn't allow him to keep his secrets to himself ticked him off. They're fine now, no awkward tension. "Sure."

With that the two stood and walked off.

"Hey get me my jacket from your locker, Gohan." Sharpner shouted at his retreating form.

"When did you put your jacket in there?" Questioned Erasa raising a brow.

"Soon after learning his combination." He replied not bothering to look the girl in the eye, he'd lose his nerve after seeing her blue eyes stare up at him.

"Well I guess I got some competition here huh? Sorry Hun, time to move out." She said sweetly while looking at him. He didn't answer, nor did he bother to look back at her.

* * *

><p>Videl and Gohan made their way up a flight of stairs, where Videl and her blonde friend had previously been. The girls blue eyes starred fiercely at the back of the young mans head. Her palms were sweating up but she wiped them harshly against her forearms as if to hide her nervousness. Which she continuelessly told herself she wasn't.<p>

The two were silent until Gohan pulled his bag out of his locker. Videl hadn't even noticed they stopped but that thought was pushed aside when Gohan held out his essay paper to her. She smiled lightheartedly before taking the paper from him. Their hands brushing slightly, but no emotion surfaced. Almost like they hadn't noticed or just chose to ignore it.

"You know I thinks it's really great you and Erasa are dating." The statement flew from Videls mouth. She didn't really mean what she said but now that Erasa's going out with him there wasn't a point in moping over it. Videl would be happy for them. Ok, she'd _try_ and be happy for them.

"Thanks. She's been really nice to me since my first day and all so I couldn't say no." He replied rubbing his hands together nervously.

The black haired girl nodded her head, still force smiling. She walked a few feet from him toward her own locker. As she opened her locker she looked back at him, raising a brow. "So... Do you like her?"

"Yes." Not like he was lying, Erasa was a good person.

She looked back at her locker trying to avoid his gaze. After fumbling with her book bag she slamed the locker closed. Turning to Gohan she was jerked back, hitting her head on her locker she looked down to see her large T-shirt caught in her locker. She dropped her bag, but as lucky she had been that day it seemed Kami still wouldn't let her have a break. The zipper of the bag wasn't closed and paper literally flew out. _Shit!_

"You need some help?" Gohan asked, inwardly laughing at the thought of Videl actually asking for help.

"No, I'm fine." She replied still struggling to get her locker open.

After a few tries and failed attempts to get her locker open Gohan decided to help her even if she would yell at him. "Here. Let me help." Surprisingly, she let him.

Gohan could have just ripped the locker off its hinges, but couldn't so he asked for the combination. "Oh it's 30-2-24." Gohan turned to each number and the locker opened.

"Thanks Gohan." Videl said. "No problem." Videl bended down to pick up her paperwork and Gohan followed suit.

After they both got up Gohan stepped closer to Videl. "Videl, Erasa was telling me you have this 'thing' against guys one day in class. I don't see how they make you so upset, they're just trying to make you like them. Which leads to another question I have... Why is it so hard for you to like any of those guys back?" He questioned. This was making Videl's heart hurt, being that she actually started to. Although Gohan wasn't any of those guys, he was different. She liked this kind of different.

Her blue eyes lit up with her smile. "And you say I'm too curious." She chuckled lightly under her breath. "Boys will be boys. Even without realizing it, Gohan."

"How so?" He smirked. _Her laugh, her scent, being this close to her. Agh! Maybe I really am falling for her._

She raised a brow at his behavior but quickly shook it off. "How about we save this conversation for later. Believe me when I say you don't want to get me started on boys." He laughed and nodded in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you guys liked this and please if you got any constructive criticism please tell me! I seriously want to improve as a writer. Anyways please review It's greatly appreciated!;) <strong>


	5. Behind closed doors

**AN: Ok guys so I know that some people don't like Sharpner, but I just can't agree on that one. I mean he's not such a bad guy I mean he rooted for Gohan when the turban came off during the World Tournament. That's gotta mean something to you too, right? I'll be honest it is so sweet of him to dress up and bring flowers for Videl during the WMAT. So to give you all a warning, I WILL NOT be bashing him! This will bring further questioning to who will end up with who, which has played out in my head but for you to read later.**

**Disclaimer: If I had owned dragon ball I'd be making fanfiction come to life through extra anime filters and the works!;) So whoever has the rights, lend them here. I'll take care of it!**

**Chpt 5: Behind closed doors **

Gohan watched Videl from the corner of his eye. _How is it possible that she's never had a boyfriend. She's gorgeous. In a way I guess that's a good thing because if she wanted to she'd have guys lining up at her door. Which she already has. Where would that put me? One of the many among the line or would I not even be considered.'_ The young half breed was quiet which made Videl feel a little uneasy.

Trying to distract herself from this silence, she combed the tangles out from her pigtails but the feeling of being watched caused her to stop abruptly. But with Gohan's head up in the clouds he failed to notice this and bumped into her.

She looked up at the blushing teen, who nervously rubbed his head. "I- I uh. Videl I."

"It's ok." The blue-eyed girl replied, cutting him off. She quickly got back on her feet rubbing her bruising arm. This incident confused her because normally she would have just been pushed forward, but Gohan had thrown her completely off her feet.

Their eyes never met when Videl glanced at him and turned away quickly. Silence fell over the two as she continued to walk with Gohan trailing behind her. The young man felt intimidated by the unexplainable aura she was giving off so he didn't pry any further.

At that moment, the schools intercom came on and the soft voice of their principal spoke.

* * *

><p>Erasa occasionally glanced up at her friend and she figured she had enough of the silence. "So what's got you all worked up?"<p>

"Huh?" The blonde male looked up from his drink to stare into the evil glare his usually happy friend was giving him.

"What? You're not content with who I chose to date? F-Y-I, Gohan's a nice guy and-." Before she could continue her rant, she was cut off by the low tone of Sharpner. Looking over at him, she began to smile as he spoke.

"I'm happy for you, both of you. And yes I know that very well. He's good for you, I just hope he makes you happy because you deserve it." He blushed inwardly after listening to what just came out of his mouth.

"Awe, thanks Sharpie! You know you'll make some girl very happy one day." She reached over, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks." His reply was blunt and felt emotionless, but his face let a red tint creep across.

"After she gets passed this tough guy barrier you've built." She smiled and nudged his arm playfully with her own. His frame hadn't budged and neither had the look he had on his face.

Shapner sat there, looking down at the white tile below his feet and without thinking he replied. "I just hope next time I wont be as blind."

Erasa looked at him confusedly. "What?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." His brown eyes perked up when their two black-haired friends came into view.

**_Good evening students. I hope you're loving this weather because it has granted you the wish of being excused from your afternoon classes. Lucky for those of you in the cafeteria because you're all set, your transportation will be here shortly._**

**_Though I'm afraid to say that any one who is still in the main building you're snowed in. Myself and several other faculty members, who aren't caught up in the storm are busy trying to arrange your departure, so please don't do anything that'll get you into trouble. After all you are still on school grounds._**

"What was I saying about Half day? I spoke too soon." Videls voice followed the beep ending the announcement.

Sharpner sighed in relief as they approached, another second alone with Erasa could make him explode with emotion. One that even he, himself could not put into words, it could be rage for finding out the blondes little secret too late or happiness because it was a relief to know they're is no awkward tension. With that being said he could have yelled at her in the next second or went to being good buddies like they had always been, pretending as if he knew nothing.

This led to the thoughts that ran through his mind in the time the two reached them. '_How am I supposed to pretend around Erasa and Gohan now? Maybe if Videl wasn't so persistent about her decision in dating me, Erasa would have gotten over me! Wait, did it all just click? The reason Videl keeps saying 'no' is because of Erasa. So now that she has Gohan, can Videl like me now? This is all so confusing, why did they have to be best friends._'

Frustration built up in him and so had his breath, which nearly suffocated the blonde. He admired everything about Videl. The way she laughed, spoke and carried herself so proudly, her fighting style that was different from the one her father drilled into the brains of the men at the gym. And well just everything. If he continued it'd be like reading from a novel. A novel with every text engraved into his heart.

"This is awful! What if the power goes out? There will be no light, no heating, we're gonna die!"

The group stared at the panicked blonde and exchanged looks before Gohan spoke.

"No, we just gotta find out the situation. I seriously doubt there's not a single way to get out of here. If we talk to principle Nixon he can tell us exactly what's going on."

...

"What do you mean 'No way out'? This building is huge!" Videl exclaimed.

"Exactly what I said Ms Satan. The wind caused a tree in the front to collapse against the doors, cutting that entry off. And all the exists in this school are connected to the schools alarm system and with the weather worsening as we speak we are also experiencing technical difficulties. If one of those door were to open the alarms would set off and we would have no way to shut them off."

Videl held herself up against the desk as she bore into the older mans eyes. "I believe there is something you're not telling us here. Do you, yourself want to be sitting here tonight? There has to be some way out, right? The windows seem good enough to me."

Before he could get a word out to her, she swung her head to the side to look at her friends. Giving them a wink knowing she'd get some information out of their principal, they smiled in response.

"Actually now that I think about it, there is the roof. That is the only door that isn't hooked up with an alarm. But don't get any ideas just yet, I can't let you take off in this storm. When you think the storm has cleared up enough, come see me and I will decide if it's safe." As if settling a deal, Videl shook hands with him. Pushing herself away from Mr. Nixon, Videl walked out of the room feeling accomplished.

Erasa immediately followed her friend with Sharpner and Gohan close behind. The dark-haired young man thought about what the older man said about the roof. _'Gosh I'd never had known that the exists set off the alarm, how embarrassing would that be. To come in through that door and panic everyone.'_

"I wonder if Mr. Dowley's room is open." Sharpner said bluntly and completely out of the blue_._

"Who?" Gohan questioned. With only six days of attendance to his name, Gohan had only really learned his teachers names.

"Mr. Dowley. He's the health teacher for all the underclass men. And also the only teacher who made learning fun."

"On our first day of freshman year he made it so we wanted to pass. It was pretty childish of us to act like that, but we soaked up that fun before sophomore year would come around." He continued. "Lets go check it out?"

Gohan gave him a puzzled look because he didn't understand clearly, but followed his friends to the room they had led him to. The door was plain and had no sign of what was beyond it, which was completely smart. This Mr. Dowley had game systems upon game systems, piles of board games stacked in a corner and to his joy there was also a refrigerator and oven in this room.

"This totally brings back memories." Videl and Erasa said simultaneously as they sat on the large sofa together. Sharpner made his way over to the game system and popped a game in before sitting between the two girls.

"Wanna play?" The question was directed to Gohan who was munching on something he found in the cabinets above the oven. "Sure what game?"

"Zombie Hazard." The blonde replied, grinning widely.

Gohan's eyes opened, excitedly. "Are you kidding me? That's my game!" The teen rushed over to grab a controller, popping himself down next to Erasa.

"I get next game." Videl said.

_It was year 900 when the infestation took over man kind, the virus began in a little town of 187 residents, but it only took that many to cause the uproar in the states. In the matter of 48 hours the world had fallen to the Z-Virus. Few humans remain fighting for their life, but what they don't know is the zombies were more human than what they appeared. I watch my fellow zombie friends die to Josh Fredrickson, the man who was trying to restore __peace to the world. Little did he know I have the same mission at mind, but with my body eating away at itself I'm beginning to lose whats left of my insanity._

The sound of growls come from the screen, startling Erasa. "I could hear that voice a million times but still get the chills."

Gohan looks over to his 'girl friend' and initiates the plan himself. He's decided to help both him and Erasa by setting off a spark of jealousy into the two sitting beside them. It may take time because after all they were all friends and nothing is meant to get in the way of that. "Ah it's alright Rasa it's just a game." His tone was soft and reassuring.

It wasn't much but just by discarding the 'E' in her name was enough to gain a surprised look from both Videl and Sharpner.

_'Rasa!' _Their thoughts exclaimed.

Erasa immediately acknowledged what Gohan was doing and it was enough for her to know he was also in on the plan for his part, to get Videl in the end. Smirking widely she extended a hand brushing his hair through her fingertips. "It's good to know you care."

"Why wouldn't I?" Gohan asked.

The blonde turned over to Sharpner. "I rarely get that reassurance from guys around here."

Sharpner rose his hand up in defense. "Hey it's only to toughen you up, Rase."

"She's still a girl, Sharpner. Girls are really vulnerable when it comes to their emotions." The girl in black said, still looking at the screen ahead of them. "Are you gonna play or what?"

"You say 'girls' if you meant other girls you would have said 'some girls', but you said it like you were also implying yourself." Gohan said over the two blondes in between.

"That is something that doesn't concern you. Sure, I may have brought up that topic in the hall, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you what I meant by it." Videl replied, crossing her arms across her chest. In a way it seemed she was trying not to look at him.

Something popped into Gohans head at that moment. "Actually we weren't talking about emotions in the hall. We were talking about your 'thing' against guys. Are they connect somehow?"

"OK, whats the deal huh? Do you have to remember everything I tell you?" She turned quickly in her seat to look at him, not ever glancing at her blonde friends.

"It's just to prove to you that no one likes to be pried when they clearly don't want to talk. I didn't mean to bother you but someone had to do it sooner or later." The young man smiled genuinely at her. "Truce?"

The girl looked at his extended hand and started to laugh. Not a harsh one it was sincere and sounded really soft, oddly out of character for the usual hard-hearted Videl. "Truce."

The young woman had a handful of people she would act this way with, but to act this way with a boy her age was unheard of. She respected older men, the non perverted ones and she adored little ones, but guys in their teens were for some reason intolerable to her. Sharpner was an exception since their way of thinking was similar, and they knew each other since elementary.

Even though she had gone to school with the same boys for years and should be used to them, she just couldn't. The way they looked up to her father after the death of the monster, Cell. She somehow could never look at it that way where is was something to be praised about.

On the day Videl turned eleven was the day she and her mother happened to encounter the green demon. Romina had taken her daughter to Gingertown soon after finding out the boy band Videl adored would be there giving autographs. She would be giving her daughter two surprises that day, the first being the autograph, but the second was long waited for. Hercule promised to come back from his autograph signing just to be able to see his daughter and wish her a birthday.

They hadn't even made it the signing and Romina spoiled her present because of Videl's constant questioning. Approaching the brick building the two were stopped by a hideous laugh. Videl remembered her mother telling her to run and she did. The girl hid for hours in the car awaiting her mother to come join her and when she didn't Videl went back only to find her mother's clothing and a ring.

Then Gohan turned back to the screen along with Sharpner and Erasa. The game went on for almost an hour before Sharpner died and they had to start the mission all over.

"How could you not see that? He was right in front of you!" shouted Videl.

"Well sorry. I was too busy looking at Gohan's screen. He was kicking ass!"

Videl grabbed the controller from him. "You don't know what you're doing."

The game was set up so that one player was Josh Fredrickson and the other was the unknown main character. Gohan was playing as Josh. The character had a lot more action played out through his game play and as the zombie it was strategy skill on how to avoid getting killed. This was the two player game play so it was real boring to play as the zombie because he was mainly being guarded by Josh but for some reason Videl was fired up.

"Dang Gohan you're boss at this!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Videl watch out. Those guys have bombs! Get out of the crowd!" Sharpner continued to shout random things and Videl ended up hitting him to make him shut up.

"After this level you'll meet up with Videl. Take her down!" Erasa shouted.

Videl demeanor changed as she laughed evilly. "Hah! I'm the main character If I die then the game no longer has a purpose!"

"The show must go on!" Gohan said as he moved to the side with his controller.

"I think you're the best Josh player I know, Gohan!" Erasa continued to praise her 'boyfriend' with a smile and clapped as the zombies heads were blown.

In a moment of jealousy Sharpner groaned and tried to fight Videl for the controller. Seeing their rowdiness, Gohan stopped the game and saved it before shutting off the system. "Hey!" The two shouted.

"Its time for a break and time for me to get some food." He said walking to the door.

"What?" They questioned.

"Yeah, I need some momma grub. We also gotta check the status of the weather."

"It's only been... Woah three hours?" Erasa looked down at her Zphone 5 and the clock showed that it was half passed three.

"I haven't been this pumped for a game in forever." Videl said as she stretched her limbs while walking out the door with Gohan.

Erasa inwardly groaned because if she spoken a second sooner than she would have gotten Videl alone to talk. Slugging off the couch she started walking but a call of her name stopped her.

"Yes, Sharpner?"

"I never meant to be such a jerk to you." He said rubbing his hands nervously._ Had that been on his mind the whole time? _Erasa noticed all the reactions Sharpner had during their game play time, but to her it seemed they were signaled off at odd times. This puzzled her, so she wanted to talk with Videl about it. In a way she can't being that she has to be for Gohan now. If Erasa abandoned him this early into the plan then everything is ruined.

"It's ok Sharpner. I understand, lets go." Unknown to her, Erasa's voice was quiet, and this puzzled Sharpner. He knew her secret so he assumed that she **_was_ **a little weird with him now. This upset him because the two had always been good friends. In all reality Erasa hadn't even been thinking about that. Her 'weirdness', according to Sharpner was because she really wanted to talk with Videl about Sharpner's little flip out moment in the room and her little slip up with Gohan, what did she tell him that she never even told her? It would just have to wait till later.

They all walked into the hallway and were passing the machine that once contained snacks pressed up against the glass, to come across it now empty. "That's unusual?" Videl pointed to it as Gohan gasped in horror.

"Woe what happened here?" Sharpner said turning to the machine.

"It was a ghost!" Erasa said while jumping into Gohans arms, much like her damsel in distress persona would allow.

"Are you kidding? Maybe Gohan just got hungry again." Sharpner looked over at the boy in question.

"What kind of monster just eats snacks and leaves none left?" Gohan's endless appetite made him sniffle at a scene like this. Erasa quickly jumped from his arms seeing that he was not stable, and rubbed his shoulder in understanding. The day she went without her lucky bracket was a nightmare.

"It looks like it _**wasn't**_ him." Sharpner added, his face was horrified by Gohan's reaction. It soon switched to one of curiosity, when he noticed his eyes perk up with Erasa's words of sympathy.

"I doubt a machine full of snacks is just suddenly going to turn up empty. Guys it looks like it's time to bring some crime fighting action into this hell we define as school." The blue eyes of Videl's sparkled as she mentioned her love for fighting.

"You've been waiting for this moment to happen haven't you?" The blonde looked down at her.

"Sure have. And with most faculty stuck in the storm I can solve this mystery without any interference." Videl smiled, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"This sounds fun! We can be like the Scooby Doo gang, minus the dog." Erasa exclaimed happily.

"Excuse me but I happen to take my job very seriously." The black-haired girl replied, jokingly.

"Fine. Sharpie can be the dog." The blonde exclaimed, jumping on Sharpner's back.

Rolling her eyes at her friends childishness she proceeded to inspect the machine. "Let's get a move on and look for some clues."

"Right." With Erasa still on his back, the two blondes saluted her mockingly. Videl sent them off to the lower levels of the school, looking over to the only other serious person she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm going to go get my lunch capsule from my locker." Gohan said without a word having to be spoken by her. "I'll also go check on things with Mr. Nixon and be on the lookout for any food snatchers."

"Good to have you on our team, Son." Videl sincerely smiled at the young man.

"Thank you, Ms. Satan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This goes out to a very good friend of mine, who just turned sixteen! I also had a birthday myself recently and being that today is the 3 year anniversary of having this story in mind I HAD TO FINISH TODAY! With that being said I nearly killed myself writing this today! I have so much summer assignment work and would pay millions to just have it finished. (If only I had a million dollars) Well I hoped you like the chapter and I'll try to update soon. I managed to get two updates in this summer, so that is much progress for me. Expect the next update in a month or less from now there is much in store for these four. Its 11:37 my time and might I say that my bed is looking mighty fine tonight... peace;)<strong>


End file.
